Haunted Heaven
by Ruselly Adita
Summary: I was thinking to write a horror story for long time & finally I've done it.


**|::|Haunted Heaven|::|**

It was a dark night. Middle of August. Outside stormy wind was blowing. Freedy was sleeping in peace putting his one arm around Manisha. At midnight Manisha suddenly woke up hearing some noise. First she thought it was coming from outside but after a while she realized that the sound is coming from the kitchen. She quitely came out from the quilt & walked to the kitchen slowly. Manisha turned on the lights. But when she checked the kitchen there was nothing or no one. The thought it was her obsessed mind & went to sleep. The next morning when Manisha was preparing breakfast she noticed that there is a footprint at a corner of the cabinet. She called Freedy & showed him the print. Seeing the print Freedy got really scared.

"It must be a ghost!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up Freedy, there is NO such thing as ghost. It must be a thief",she suggested.

"C'mon Manisha! How can it be a thief?! I had double checked the door & windows", Freedy exclaimed again. "This must be a ghost".

"Chill Freadru, it must be something else but not a ghost. I told you no, "There is no such thing as ghost". And by the way you are a CID officer. You've worked in CID for last 15 years & still you believe in ghosts! Shame on you", Manisha exclaimed.

"Okay fine. There is no such thing as ghost but there ae spirits. It must be a spirit then. Manisha, we must leave this house soon. It has become a hunted house".

"Shut up, will you!" Manisha got angry this time. "It must be your footprint. When you came home last night you came to the kitchen right?"

"Yes I did but..."

"No but. Freedy it was you who came here for the last time yesterday so it's your footprint", she declared.

"But.." he tried to explain.

"Stop arguing & finish your breakfast. It's already 8 o'clock & I'm also late. Thanks to you", she said.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah! mom called me yesterday, She wasn't feeling well so I'm taking her to the doctor", she replied.

"Oh okay. When will you come back?"

"Well, I might get late. But don't worry. I've cooked dinner for you & put it in the fridge. And if I dont come home at night you can call Vivek to stay with you", Manisha smiled.

"Thank you dear. You know what? You're the best wife ever" he hugged her.

"And you're also the best husband. I love you", she hugged him back.

"I love you too. Okay then see you", Freedy started for bureau & after sometimes Manisha also left for her mom's house. She was really worried because Freedy was right. It wasn't his footprint. Then who was there in the kitchen last night ?

* * *

When Freedy entered the bureau there was no one inside. He felt strange because it was almost 9 o'clock & usually all the officers reach bureau before 9 o'clock. He came inside & sat on a chair thinking about what happened last night.

"What could it be?" he asked himself. "How could a thief get inside? I mean I had double checked the windows. Then...!"

"Surprise!" yelled all the officers. "Happy Birthday"

At the sudden appearance of everyone Freedy almost had a heart attack & fall from the chair. Vivek held him to give support.

"Calm down Freedy sir. It's just us", he assured him.

"Thank god it's you. I thought it was a..."

"SPIRIT" others cut his words.

"Yeah! but how do you know!"

We at least know you this well sir", Tasha replied.

"And you guys remembered my birthday? That's really sweet of you", he smiled.

"Oh! c'mon Freedy, can't we do even this much for you?" ACP Pradyuman said.

"And by the way it wasn't actually our idea. Bhabiji reminded us your birthday", Abhijit added.

"Really!" Freedy exclaimed. "But she didn't even wish me today" he sound really upset.

"That is because I wanted to give you a surprise dear", Manisha entered the bureau with a large cake. Happy Birthday Freadricks",she said.

Freedy stood up cause Manisha never came to the bureau before & it was really shocking for him. "Manisha! is that really you?" he mumbled.

"It's me alright",she smiled. "So how was the surprise? Did you like it?" she asked.

"Like! I just loved it. Thank you", he said looking at everyone.

"Hey why are you saying thank you? We are a family right?" ACP said & everyone nodded. After a while Manisha left cause she actually needed to go to her mom's house.

* * *

That evening when Freedy reached home he found that Manisha is not at home. So he opened the door with his keys. When he entered the house he found everything messy.

"Good heavens! Who on earth did this?!" he said. I should call Vivek & ask him to stay with me tonight", Freedy thought & called Vivek. But he said that he wouldn't be able to come cause he was going to his sister's wedding anniversary. This time Freedy felt scared, really scared. He slowly went inside & started cleaning up the mess. After he had cleaned the house he felt hungry. He opened the fridge but there was no food inside.

"How is this possible!? Manisha told me that she had prepared dinner & kept it in the fridge. Should I call her & ask?" he thought to himself. "No! if I call her at this hour of night she might get angry. Oh my God! is it really a ghost then", Freedy's legs started shaking. He stood in front of the fridge. After a while he walked to his room. While passing in front of the guest room he heard the sneers and felt the glares. He looked inside the room but there was none.

"Who is there?" he shouted. "If you have courage then face me. I'm a C.I.D. inspector & I don't fear anything. Come out who ever you are", he added. All of a sudden he heard a girl's voice. Someone was laughing. After that he couldn't prevent himself from running out the house & yelling,"Help! help! ghost. Help! please".

All his neighbours came out of their houses hearing him shouting.

"What happened Freedy? Why are you shouting?" one of them asked.

But Freadrics was not at any condition to reply. He just fainted. His neighbours took him to the hospital & informed Manisha. Manisha reached the hospital as soon as she could. After a while all the CID officers also reached there.

"Manisha, what happened to Freedy?" ACP asked.

"I don't know sir. I wasn't at home. My neighbours informed me that Freedy got fainted seeing some ghost & had admitted to the hospital" she cried.

"That Freedy!" he ground."Fainted seeing a ghost! Can you believe this?"

After a while the doctor came out. Manisha was sitting on a chair sobbing & Tasha was sitting next to her. Seeing the doctor everyone went to him anxiously.

"What happened doctor? Is he alright?" Manisha spoke up.

"Well, actually.." the doctor smiled. "He is absolutely fine".

"Can we meet him?" Vivek asked.

"Sure, but be careful", the doctor replied.

"Yea of course. Don't worry. Thanks".

Manisha, Vivek & ACP went inside.

"Freedy! how are you feeling now?" ACP asked.

"Better sir", he replied.

"I'm sorry sir. You had called me but I couldn't come. I'm really sorry sir", Vivek became very tearful while talking.

"Vivek! why are you crying? It's not your fault. I know you had a problem. It's okay", Freedy said.

"Freedy would you please tell me exactly what happened last night?" Manisha said. Freedy explained everything. After hearing it all three of them shivered. Though ACP still didn't believe it was a ghost. He got shivered thinking that what else could happen to Freedy. Leaving Manisha with Freedy, CID team reached Freedy's house to find out who he ghost was. They searched the house, terrace, garden. Suddenly when Tasha looked under the bed she saw a girl hiding under there.

"Sir!" she yelled.

"Yes Tasha", everyone reached there.

She asked them to look under the bed. After seeing the girl they also got shock.

* * *

**Flashback**

After Manisha left the house a shadow came out from behind the couch. It was a girl of 13-14 years old.

"Phew! I thought they would never leave. Now I can eat as much as I want. Yayyy!"

The girl was Rashmi. She escape from her house. Her mom & dad passed away when she was only 7 years old. After her parent's death she was staying with her uncle's family. But her aunt wasn't a very good person & used to torture her a lot. So one day she escaped from there. On the way some goons kidnapped her & tried to sell her to a human racket. But fortunately she escape also from there & hid in Freedy's house while Manisha was buying vegetables from the seller outside. Last night she was trying to steal some food from the kitchen but Manisha arrived & she had to hide behind the couch.

Rashmi opened the fridge & found many tasty food. She was very hungry so she began to eat. After she finished eating she thought to take rest for a while. So she went to the guest room & lied on the bed. She was soon fast asleep as she was really tired.

When Freedy entered the house she got awake & hid under the bed.

* * *

After a few days when Freedy came back home he & Manisha decided to adopt the girl. As they didn't have any child they had a strong desire to have & Manisha started to think Rashmi as their own daughter & Rashmi was also very happy with them. So after the about a month through Rashmi was legally their daughter.


End file.
